Due to its wear resistance and low temperature flexibility, polyether-ester-amide block copolymers have been used in the manufacture of component parts of medical devices, sporting equipment, automobiles, mechanical tools, electronic products, and etc. For example, polyether-ester-amide block copolymers can be used as shoe sole materials in the sports shoe industry.
However, as polyether-ester-amide block copolymers are usually prepared by copolymerization in reactors, the use of polyether-ester-amide block copolymers is somewhat limited by the high production cost.
To address this problem, various kinds of modified polyamides have been developed to replace polyether-ester-amide block copolymers. For example, the present Applicant disclosed a polyamide alloy in China Patent Publication CN102079867A and PCT Patent Application Publication WO 2011066495. Specifically, the polyamide alloy comprises 50-80 wt % of at least one aliphatic polyamide and 20-50 weight % of a vinyl copolymer blend, wherein the vinyl copolymer blend comprises at least two of (i) graft-modified ethylene-olefin copolymer, (ii) graft-modified ethylene propylene rubber, and (iii) styrene rubber. However, although polyamide alloy as such disclosed has improved Akron wear resistance, when compared to polyether-ester amide block copolymers, there is still a need for further improvements.